Gaining Trust
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After Clark and Lana return from Tucson and their college visit, they have some issues to deal with in their relationship. (please r & r)
1. Lana and Clark discuss new situation, di...

Gaining Trust  
David J. Duncan  
September 2002  


Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lana, Pete/Erica. (Although Lex is trying to be friends with Chloe here too....)  
  
Spoilers: Hmmm...Let's see the Pilot, "Tempest", "Vortex", and "Heat". I'm sure there are others....  
  
Summary: After returning from Tucson and their situation there, Clark and Lana have some issues to work out in their relationship. She needs to decide how she feels about him.  
  
Notes (Part 1): The characters from Smallville belong to the WB and DC Comics. The characters from Mutant X belong to Marvel and Tribune. The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and Universal. All other characters are fictitious and belong to me. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Notes (Part 2): This story takes place just after the events in "Father Doesn't Know Best" in my "Dubois Chronicles" series (3.5 years ahead of last night's episode) and two months prior to the events in "Under Siege" and "He's Gone". Obviously, since this occurs in the 'Duboisverse version of Smallville', it's an AU.  
  
Beta note: Between overworking my beta readers lately and my muse telling me to press onward, I didn't have this piece betaed. Of course, comments are appreciated and can be sent to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
  
Preface  
  
[Gabrielle, Bard-Queen of the Amazons writes...]  
  
As our new friends, Clark and Lana headed back to Kansas, they wrestled with a great deal of newfound knowledge about themselves. For Lana, Clark, and his parents, it would be a big adjustment.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 [25,000 feet above the ground between Denver and Smallville]  
  
The college visit had been more than anyone expected yet, as with all things, it came to an end. For the previous four days, Clark and Lana had learned more about the world outside of Smallville in all of its forms.   
  
From the university, they had received an excellent introduction to the classroom experience. The sessions had pertained to literature, history, art, journalism (both knew Chloe would be jealous), astronomy, and religion. They also had a chance to hang out with some college students in the Student Union and discuss college life. They attended a major conference. The professors were really helpful-particularly the Duboises, Dr. Alvaro, and Dr. Messenger.  
  
However, life had intruded into their tour rather harshly. The feud between Professor Dubois and his father had brought the Genetic Security Agency and their leader, Mason Eckhart, down there. The group kidnapped her and two of the other speakers and held them all at their stronghold, Genomex. Only with a daring rescue mission did everyone get out. But things had changed.  
  
Lana glanced over at Clark...still not knowing what to think about all of this. I should be dead right now. In her mind's eye, she still imagined herself falling from the overhang toward the cold tile three flights down. Her eyes were closed, thinking that this would be it. Then, she abruptly hit something much softer and opened her eyes to find him hovering there somehow.   
  
"I got you," he had said.  
  
"You've got me, but who's got you?" she demanded.  
  
"I've got me," he assured her as he alighted on the ground below.  
  
She saw the gunman pop out from behind a column aiming his pistol at them. "Clark!"  
  
He only made sure to protect her as the bullets hit him in the back.  
  
No! Clark! She thought to herself. What am I going to say to...? She realized he was still standing. "How?"  
  
"Trust me. It's a long story," he told her.  
  
She still was in disbelief when he told her his real story. How he had lost his parents in the cataclysm that destroyed his native planet, sending him and the meteor rocks hurling towards Earth...towards Smallville...and her parents. I should hate him for that. But how can I? He didn't cause it. He's a victim just like me.  
  
"Hey," he called, rubbing her arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him, assessing every inch of his appearance. He still looks like Clark, but who is he really?  
"Yeah, I guess. All of these things we've been exposed to is going to take time for me to digest, Clark."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, same here," he sighed, glancing around the cabin. "The world outside of Smallville's a lot different than I thought it would be."  
  
"Tell me about it," she remarked dryly, eyeing him. "And some parts of the world within it too."  
  
This again? Okay, Clark, you have to help her deal with it. "Lana, I'm still the same person."   
  
"Are you? What other secrets are you hiding, Clark?"  
  
He looked around nervously, seeing if anyone was eavesdropping. "I'm not hiding anything else from you, Lana. This was kind of a biggie, you know?"  
  
"Oh, I'll second that," she concurred sarcastically, sipping on her Diet Pepsi and looking out the window briefly. "Why should I trust you? Why should any of us trust you?"  
  
He squirmed uncomfortably. Thanks, Mom and Dad, now I'm going to be the town reject/resident meteor freak--so much for a normal life. "Well, there is one reason. I have saved your lives at one point or another." He gave her a hurt puppy look. "Doesn't that at least merit a chance to tell the whole story?"  
  
He would have to bring that up. And he knows I can't say no to that look. This is so unfair. "Are you going to tell Chloe, Pete, and Lex too?"  
  
"No. This is between us. I love you, Lana. That's why I trust you," he told her, kissing her.  
  
But can I trust myself? She wondered as the plane hit the ground.  
  
****  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Jonathan Kent sat waiting by baggage claim for the two teenagers. While he was happy that the kids had seen a bit of the world and gained some perspective, he didn't like the results. There was the attack on the medical center followed by their disappearance. Fortunately, the people down there kept Clark safe and Lana surfaced a couple of days later. I wish we could keep them here in Smallville safe from these things, but they have to experience them sooner or later. Then he saw the two teens come out through the door. "Hey, Kids. How was the flight back?"  
  
"Okay, Mr. Kent. I was thinking about things," Lana replied courteously yet with an edge in her voice.  
  
Jonathan recognized that there was something that she wasn't telling him. Seeing a shrug from Clark confirmed that fact. Okay, now what's going on? This trip's opened more cans of worms for everyone.  
"Well, let's get your bags and get you home, Lana."  
  
"Sounds good," she agreed as they waited for the bags to come down the belt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lana and Clark face their issues

Gaining Trust Part 2  
David J. Duncan 

Chapter 2  
  
After the farm truck had dropped her back at the house, Lana placed her bags in her room and flopped on her bed. For a long while, she lay there, staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do next. You're not going to solve anything by lying here. You might as well head for town. Maybe working on that piece will help you think. Rifling through her papers, she found the notes from her conversation with Emma di Lauro and Adam concerning Alicia Fallone. Folding them carefully into her purse, she headed down the stairs and into town.  
  
  
****  
  
The Talon hopped with activity as the after school crowd from Smallville High washed down their frustrations with cappuccinos, frappuccinos, and mochas. Miranda, the head waitress, scurried about, trying to keep the equipment clean and stay ahead of the customers' pace.  
  
Lana sat in the corner, reviewing her notes and planning the piece for The Torch. I'm glad that Mutant X was so forthcoming on Alicia. This piece, even without the references to her gifts, them, or the GSA, will make a real difference.  
  
"Hey, Lana!" Chloe greeted. "When did you get back?"  
  
"A couple of hours ago. As soon as Clark and his dad dropped me off, I had the urge to satisfy the caffeine urge. What can I say?" Lana replied, sipping on her drink, albeit a bit too moodily than she had intended.  
  
Okay. What's going on here? Something's definitely up. "Did you guys get that unique experience that promised?"  
  
Lana nodded. Oh yeah, if you count the stay at Genomex. C'mon, Lana, that's not exactly fair and you know it. Still, I wonder how many other people have the experience that we had? "They put on a great package. We went to class and met a lot of really neat people. In fact, I'm working on a piece right now related to the trip. But, it's a surprise, okay?"  
  
Chloe frowned. She knows how much I hate surprises. Grrrr. "Come on, can't you give me a hint?"  
  
"Well...it's about an influential person that Clark and I encountered on our trip. Let's leave it at that, okay?"   
  
The editor in chief leaned over and looked her friend in the eye. Now I know something's bothering her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I guess."  
  
"You guess? Come on is it about Clark? What is it? Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine. It's just...well...it's complicated," she sighed and took a gulp from her drink.  
  
"Clark and complicated. Hmmm.... now there are two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence," Chloe supposed with an air of sarcasm. "What happened out there, Lana?"  
  
"I...I can't right now. Look, Chloe, I appreciate the attempt to talk to me, but I need to be alone right now. Okay? I'm sorry," Lana stated, the tears starting to glisten in her eyes as she got up and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
What the heck happened out there? Okay, Clark, I want some answers.... With that, she got up and headed for her car.  
  
  
****  
  
[Two hours earlier]  
  
Jonathan pulled the truck up to the house and looked around at the place. Everything still looks the same but something's changed. "Why don't you put your stuff in the house and then, we need to talk."  
  
Clark nodded nervously and quietly got out of the cab, grabbed his bags out of the back and headed straight for his room whizzing past his mother in the process twice without so much as a hello.  
  
"What's with him?" Martha asked exasperated.  
  
"I don't know," her husband remarked. "But I think the three of us need to talk." Looking toward the barn, he urged, "Let's get to the bottom of this."  
  
The couple followed their son's path outside and up to the barn's loft. Once there, they saw him staring out the open door toward the west and Lana's home. A serious look was firmly drawn out on his face as he wrestled with the issues raging inside of his head. "What should I tell Mom and Dad?" he muttered.  
  
"How about not worrying about it and just do it, Son," Jonathan indicated, trying to allow a smile onto his face.  
  
"What is it, Clark? It's not like you to just race by me and not say hello or anything," she added. "Was the trip that bad?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, Mom, and I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"That's obvious. You want to share it with us?" his father inquired.  
  
"Sure. We had a great time and all. It's a gorgeous campus and has everything we could want. The people are really friendly and everything. It's just..." Clark started but stopped short, pacing about the loft.  
  
"Just what, Clark?" she queried. By now, she was really getting worried. "What was that phone call about? And where were you calling from anyhow?"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. Dad, you always said that there would be those people who we'd have to deal with outside of here. Lana and I ran into one such group first hand. They were after Professor Dubois and his wife. They grabbed her, Lana, and this other scientist type. The group did something to Professor Dubois which made him go nuts." He hesitated a minute before continuing, "He's different too."  
  
"Different?" Jonathan wondered, getting antsy.  
  
"He has these powers...he can pick up on things and people. Anyhow, back to what happened. Just when things were getting crazy, these other guys show up and get us out of there. I called you from their place. After that...well...we went and got Lana and the others out," Clark continued, brooding from having to reveal that information.  
  
Who is this guy? "Clark, I really want you to stay away from there," Jonathan asserted.  
  
"Dad!" Clark argued. "You said that it could happen anywhere, right?"  
  
"Right. But, I don't want you exposed to danger needlessly," his father countered.  
  
"Dad, at least I can work with others like myself there," the younger man argued. "There are other kids with special gifts who are going to be coming on campus. I can learn how to use my powers and live in society at the same time."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," the farmer protested. "I don't want you sticking your neck out."  
  
"So, I'm supposed to hide in this loft and let the world roll by me! Is that it?" Clark exclaimed. "I have a chance to make a difference! Lana still dealing with all of this after..."  
  
His parents stared dumbfounded at him. "After what?" they chorused.   
  
"After I saved her life. During the rescue, she fell from a balcony. I wasn't going to let her die. I couldn't. Somehow, I flew to save her. I flew. I've never done that before. Then, I covered her as the goons started shooting at us."  
  
"And she knows?" Martha asked.  
  
Clark nodded silently.  
  
"How's she taking it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Oh, pretty well. Considering that I've been holding back on everyone all of these years. Considering that it was the debris from my home planet that killed her parents," he sulked moodily, holding his head in his hands.   
  
"Clark, you know we had to do it. We're sorry about making you do that, but, Son, we're concerned about protecting you," his father stated.  
  
"Give her some time, Clark," his mother added. "Meantime, let's invite her over for dinner tomorrow, and we can talk about this, okay? Clark, I have to tell you, we were concerned about you and Lana after the situation at the hospital down there."  
  
"I know. That's why I called as soon as I could. Did you let Nell know we were okay?"  
  
"Yes we did. She was frantic, but we got her calmed down. Clark, did anyone else find out?"  
  
"Professor Dubois sensed what I was when we got off the plane. The people that helped us know too, but they assured me that they'll keep quiet. That's it," he explained. "Dad, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why would somebody's father try to kill his own son?" Clark wondered fearfully. "His father sent those guys after him because he was different!"  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at each other yet again. Why does this sound familiar?   
  
"Clark," his mother soothed. "Not all parents and children get along so well as we do."  
  
"Some don't treasure their children if they are different than what they want," his father stated.  
  
"Is that how you feel...about me? I know you want me to stay, but..." Clark worried, consumed by doubts. "I love both of you."  
  
"And we love you," Martha assured him. "When you came into our lives, we didn't know what to expect, but we didn't care."  
  
"You're a gift to us, Clark. Never forget that," Jonathan affirmed, rubbing him on the shoulder. "We just want you to be safe."  
  
"I know, guys. Thanks." He smiled. "Now, I just need to figure out what to say to Lana."  
  
At that moment, Chloe's car pulled into view from the main road.  
  
"Chloe's here for some reason. I guess we'll need to continue this discussion later," Clark noticed. As he got up to leave, he turned and hugged his parents. "Thanks."  
  
The couple looked at each other. Some things could be solved by talking after all....  
  
  
****  
  
Clark walked out of the barn to see his friend get out of her car with a determined look on her face. Uh oh. The manure's about to hit the fan.  
  
"Clark, what did you do to her?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"Uh, hi, Chloe. Nice to see you too," he replied.   
  
"Don't give me that, Mister Kent. What happened out in Arizona? What happened to her?"  
  
"This is about Lana, right?" he asked although he knew it was.  
  
"Damn straight it is! Did you know she's really upset right now? Something happened and I want to know what it is."  
  
Figures. "Chloe, I hate to be like this, but I'm still working through it myself."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "You didn't hurt her, did you? I...I can't believe it! You did!"  
  
"Chloe, stop it! Okay, stop it. No, I didn't hurt her," he declared. "That's all I can tell you for right now! Okay?" Despite his strength, he was shaking, thinking about how hurt Lana was over all of this stuff.   
  
At that moment, his parents came out of the barn and shot her a disbelieving stare.  
  
The reporter sighed. Man, I blew it. Here I thought he had taken advantage of her or something worse. Obviously, Farm Boy here is just as upset as she is. I'll give him his space for now, but I will find out. "Do you want to talk, Clark? I'm sorry about the third degree there."  
  
"It's okay and I appreciate the offer. However, I do need some space and time, okay?" he requested.  
  
"Sure, Clark. And again, I'm sorry," she concluded, walking dejectedly back to the car and driving off.  
  
He looked at his parents and shook his head. All he wanted was to be alone right now. Accordingly, he streaked off across the field to be alone, leaving the others to wonder how they would deal with this situation.


	3. Lex reviews info, Lana's realization

Gaining Trust Part 3  
David J. Duncan 

Chapter 3   
  
[Luthor Mansion]  
  
Lex Luthor reclined in the chair behind his oak desk studying a file folder. He was occupied by a field report from the so-called "domestic terrorists" or, as they were officially called, GSA agents. The report detailed the initial raid by the group on the very place where Clark and Lana had been during that time.  
  
This is a very nasty coincidence. Dad, what did I tell you about leaving my friends alone? Of course, a coincidence was all it probably was. According to this reading material, the agency's director, Mason Eckhart, an old friend of Lex's father, had led the expedition himself under the guise of presenting at the conference going on down there. Of course, it was only a cover. From the folder and the news footage on CNN, he learned of the attack on the Medical Center and the disappearances of Dr. Angela Dubois, another man, and Lana. The news services had no idea of what happened to them. They also had no idea who the mysterious leather clad interlopers were who saved the others in the area and disappeared along with the doctor's husband, Dave Dubois, a medieval history professor and a face from Lex's past.  
  
Concerned by all of these things, Lex had made a few phone calls and cashed in a few old debts. He told his contacts as soon as any information was available to forward it onto him. The information pointed in several disconcerting directions.   
  
From the law enforcement folks, he had found out that Eckhart's men had busted Dave's father, Stuart, out of jail for the sake of getting information on his targets.   
  
From the GSA itself, he discovered that the attack on the professor had failed due to the target's "unique condition". Yeah, his temper not to mention the fact that Stuart instilled a bad case of MPD in him. The source revealed that the leather folks were Adam's team, Mutant X. Interesting. So, Adam did manage to pull some of the 'Children of Genomex' out of that hellhole. Well, they helped Clark and Lana so I am grateful for that at least.  
  
The UMC's security cameras showed the professor's destructive venting as he uncorked on the well-dressed goons around him. Incredible. He still can cause a ruckus and has powers now. Terrific. Remind me to stay the Hell out of his way should he ever come back to Smallville. He certainly pissed Dad off enough the first time around.  
  
Of course, he knew that Eckhart wasn't finished with this maneuver. Now that Clark and Lana had seen the true nature of the covert 'government agency', the administrator would stop at nothing to silence them. Lionel would help if for no other reason than to remove any redemptive elements from the son's life and thus, reclaim him. Not in this lifetime, Dad.   
  
Thinking of his father, Stuart, and the professor, Lex walked over to the bookcase. There, next to his mother's picture, hung a medal on its red ribbon. Looking at it made the scar on his shoulder hurt. Curse this old thing. Still, Mom, if you're proud of me, then it's worth it. You knew Dave would be back to keep his promise. Didn't you? One thing's for sure, he's going to change all of our lives forever. A tear creased his cheek as he remembered that her birthday was coming around on the calendar again. I miss you, Mom.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he ran his finger over her picture, wishing that she had been spared. Unfortunately, life sucks. Turning out the lights, he left the room to get some sleep before the board meeting in Metropolis the following afternoon.  
  
****  
  
[Smallville Cemetery]  
  
Lana rode her horse, Buttercup, through the night woods to the cemetery. Dismounting quickly, she tied the reins to the gatepost and cautiously walked in. With all of the change going on, the familiar shapes and inscriptions on the stones and monuments surrounding her comforted her. Feeling the cool air waft through her hair and cool her face, she made her way down the path toward her parents' grave and kneeled in front of it.  
  
"Hi, Mom and Dad," she greeted. "I know it's been a few days, but I've been out west with Clark. You should see it. The sky's beautiful. The desert plateaus and buttes are really awesome. You would like the school too. The university's got everything I could want-great classes, nice professors and a city full of opportunities." She paused collect her thoughts.  
  
The wind whispered to her.  
  
"What was that? Oh, yeah, I'm upset. You two were always good at knowing how I really feel about things."  
  
Another puff of wind cascaded over her brow.  
  
She sighed. "The trip went sour about halfway through. I'm sure you know that I was kidnapped along with these two doctors. One of them was Dr. Angie Dubois. You'd like her. She's from a town in New York State that's a lot like this one. The other's name is Dr. Adam Kane. He's a genius with genetic research. Anyhow, I...saw what those people do to others. It's terrible." With that, she began to break down, crying for a full two minutes or so.  
  
The air moved yet again.  
  
"What else, you ask? Well, it seems that everybody has secrets and wants me to keep them, even Clark. Dr. Dubois is linked to this other person who can fight. Dr. Kane, well-he's the leader of this secret mutant group that rescued us. And Clark...well, Clark is...an alien. This gets even better. A chunk of his planet killed you both after the explosion murdered his real parents. He's a lot different than I thought he was. How can I trust him? How can I trust anyone? I love him, but does he really feel that way about me?" she sobbed. "You think I should give him a chance? Okay, I will."  
  
A bird sang its song delicately as if serenading her. Another answered the call.  
  
Lana perked her ear to the sky. "You say that people are more than they seem? I knew there was something to Clark ever since the tornadoes came through. He's my knight in shining armor, you know? He's always there. He revealed himself to save me." Several more tears fell. "I've been such a fool to be angry and brooding." She got up and flashed a smile at the stone. "Thanks for helping me make up my mind."  
  
With that she left the graveyard and rode away on Buttercup toward home determined to make things right.  
  
After she was out of sight, the shimmering image of a slender woman with flowing brown hair appeared. She smiled and thought. That's a good girl, Lana. He loves you. Give him and the professor a chance. Give the former a chance to express his love. Give the latter the chance to keep his word.   
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lana rode into the barn and put Buttercup into her stall. Appreciative of the ride, she filled her companion's water trough and rubbed the horse's flank.  
  
A whinny came from the other stall.  
  
"Hey, Willow. How are you, Girl?"  
  
The horse neighed a bit, requesting attention.  
  
That's strange. Usually, she wants to be alone. She's been awfully skittish today. "I got some water for you too," she assured the mare. Reaching out tentatively, Lana stoked her side.  
  
Surprisingly, Willow didn't rear.  
  
What's going on? This is Willow, right? Yeah, it is. Weird. "Thanks for letting me near you, okay. I appreciate it."  
  
Walking back in the house, she noted that it was only 8:30 PM. On the fridge, Nell left a note saying she wouldn't be back until late. I wonder if it's too late to head over there? Going back out to the barn, she saddled Buttercup again and galloped away toward the Kent farm, hoping to set things right.   
  



	4. Dave Dubois talks to the Kents

Gaining Trust Part 4   
David J. Duncan 

Chapter 4   
[Tucson]  
  
While Lana deliberated what to do, Dave Dubois sat in his office grading papers and trying to get some research done. He had enjoyed showing the visitors from Smallville around the campus, letting them sit in on classes, and talk with the other students. However, his concern over the events of the visit still bothered him. It was going to be a great visit for these kids to enjoy the world. Figures that the GSA would come after Angie and me while they were here. The parents must think we're monsters down here.  
  
Some good had come out of the whole mess in any event. First, he had found a mentor in Adam and friends in Mutant X to work through the issues related to his own abilities and the Child. Then, the situation over Alicia Fallone had given him the opportunity to have new mutant students at the university starting in the fall semester as part of an experiment. I hope that Clark will be able to be a part of it. The young man needs to have others around like himself.  
  
Just then, a knock came from the door. "Dave?"  
  
"Come in," he responded.  
  
Lydia Coltrane, his former professor and current colleague, entered the office and sat down in a chair facing him. "Are you feeling any better, Dave?"  
  
"Not really," he remarked, rubbing the back of his neck. The stupid thing still hurts like Hell. "Life goes on, though."  
  
"Nice try, but I'm not buying it and neither are Francesca or Eve. You're still stewing over those attacks, aren't you? Not that I blame you, but you can't hide in your office either," she advised.  
  
He looked at her, allowing the uncertainty to show in his eyes. "I can't endanger these students, Lydia. If the GSA attacks...."  
  
"So they attack. We can only try to prevent it," she countered.  
  
"Lydia," he interjected.  
  
"No, Dave, you listen to me. That mess wasn't your fault and...wait..." She got up and walked over. "Hold still." She touched the sensitive area on his neck.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
"My word! No wonder you were carrying on like that. What did they do to you?" she demanded, the concern clearly evident in her voice.  
  
"Carrying on like what?" he wanted to know. "All I know is that I blacked out. What happened next? I didn't..."  
  
Another episode he doesn't remember. Terrific. "Oh, you did all right. I've never seen you so out of control. You were more animal than human...snarling and roaring like some beast. Now, I can see why. What did they do?"  
  
"Close the door," he told her. When she had done so, he continued, "The device is called a sub-dermal governor. It's a round plastic disc with a needle in the end that goes into the nervous system. When somebody like me uses their...abilities without their say-so, it causes pain. They turned it up all the way on me and...well...I guess you saw the result."  
  
"Along with half of the campus," she told him. "You did get the students out of the room first. Remember, it's not your fault. How were Clark and Lana handling things when you dropped them off?"  
  
"They were okay, I guess. Considering that she was kidnapped, I think she's going to be okay. Still, I'm worried. Those two had a lot shoved on their plate. Sudden things like that can bust a relationship."  
  
Despite everything, he still feels that breakup. Dave, you have to move on. "The way it split you and Karen, right? Look, Dave, that's sweet of you to worry about the kids like that, but there's nothing you can do. Let them work it out. Meantime, you need to work through some issues for yourself. We're all here behind you. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I have to call the Kents and make sure that they're okay with this," he replied.  
  
"Good luck. I'm sure you'll do fine," she assured him, closing the door and leaving the area.  
  
I hope so. With that, he began to dial the phone.  
  
  
****  
  
[Smallville]  
  
The Kents sat around the dinner table, trying to enjoy some of Martha's pie and fresh milk. While this was usually enjoyable, the trio worried so much about the situation with Lana and the overall experience at the university that they couldn't enjoy the treat.  
  
"I'll put everything away," she told the others.  
  
"I'll help, Mom," Clark volunteered, getting up and taking some of the plates over to the sink.  
  
Jonathan smiled. At least the experience hasn't changed him any. He's still Clark.   
  
At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Kent residence," he answered.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Kent. This is David Dubois speaking. How are you doing tonight?" Dave asked.  
  
"I've been better. Clark and Lana are really depressed. What happened down there? Did you cause it?" the worried father wondered, his temper flaring just a bit.  
  
"Dad, don't!" Clark warned, knowing full well what could happen.  
  
No, I won't change...I won't...not now. "No, Mr. Kent, I didn't cause it. I am sorry about what happened, all right? Terrorists targeted the campus and we did what we could to keep everyone safe. I'm sitting here with a sore neck after being stuck with something. I woke up in an ICU only to find out that my wife, her colleague, and Lana were missing. Ask Clark. He'll tell you."  
  
Is he really serious? "So...you didn't harm the kids?"  
  
"Dad, stop it," Clark protested.  
  
"No, Mr. Kent, I didn't. In fact, I helped to get Lana out of where she was being held along with my wife. I can't tell you how sorry I am about this situation. The administration feels the same way and approved their admission in here unanimously. Look, I'm going to be frank with you. Did you hear my speech the other day?"  
  
"The one in the auditorium? That was you?" Jonathan asked, feeling the twinge of memory through his head. "Funny, you look like someone I remember from about twenty years ago."  
  
The professor looked at the phone quizzically. What the? I've never been to...   
  
[From within his head, he heard the Child snickering, "Ya don't remember. But we've been there."]  
  
Dave shook his head. He's doing it to me again, he thought before continuing, "That's a time in my life I don't remember much about. I just have this really bad scar on my arm from where I took some stitches. They apparently took some glass out of there."  
  
It's him. Jonathan exchanged looks with his wife before continuing, "Okay. I got to tell you that I was very impressed with that talk especially if you meant what you said about the Community of Tolerance."  
  
"I meant it. That I can promise you, Mr. Kent," the historian assured him. "You can send Clark and Lana elsewhere if you want, but they won't have the camaraderie that'll be here come the fall semester. And the group responsible for the hit is being investigated right now."  
  
He made the same promise to us before. We need to let him honor it. I know it's crazy, but somehow, I know it's right. "Well, I can't speak for Lana's aunt, but that's good enough for me. Both my wife and I appreciate how you made sure he called us. Thank you. If you promise to keep an eye on them while they're down there, we'll be fine."  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Dave responded cordially yet warmly.   
  
"Great. Then send the paperwork through," the farmer told him.  
  
Yes! Clark thought. I hope Nell doesn't block Lana from going as well.  
  
"It'll be in the mail tomorrow. Meantime, can I speak with Clark? I just wanted to be sure that everything's okay," the professor requested.  
  
"Sure. Here he is. Thanks again, Professor Dubois, for everything," Jonathan concluded handing the phone over to his son. "Clark, he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello, Professor Dubois?" he asked.  
  
"Good evening, Clark. Did the flight go okay?" Dave responded.  
  
"Hi, Professor. Yes, we did okay. We're getting ourselves settled again."  
  
Dave detected something in his voice. Uh oh, I know that tone. Lydia, I know you said I shouldn't, but... "How's Lana handling everything?"  
  
"Not well. She's that obvious? She was enjoying herself out there and then, I guess she started thinking on the plane," he sighed.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Clark, but she was already thinking before we left. Are you going to talk to her? You can't let it...you know...break you two up. I know it's none of my business and you can tell me to butt out if you want, but my...condition...cost me a relationship and almost one of my best friends," he noted.   
  
I can see why somebody would be afraid of him. "Why was that?"  
  
"Because I wasn't up front with her about it. I tried to keep him a secret and it drove us apart in the end," Dave answered, a bit of sadness in his voice.  
  
"But you two are talking now?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, she introduced me to her husband's ex-girlfriend from college."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm married to her." Dave chuckled, his mood now picking up a bit.   
  
"Oh," Clark replied, not knowing what else to say. That's a nice story, but what's he getting at?  
  
"We don't know what the road's going to offer us, Clark. I will tell you that Lana brings out the best in you. Granted, I was only around you for a week, but I was impressed by what I saw. You do the same for her as well. Just talk to her and let her know that you're still you. That Clark is Clark."  
  
"That's too easy," Clark dismissed.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds that way, doesn't it? Just talk to her, okay? Look, I have to get ready to teach that survey class again. Take care. We'll see you toward the middle of August," the professor told him.  
  
"Okay. Give everyone my best and thank them for answering our questions. Thank you as well for the advice. I can see that Lana and I have made the right choice."  
  
"I'll do that and the advice is on the house. Give Lana my best as well, okay? And remember what I said: talk to her. Have a good night," the professor concluded warmly, hanging up the phone.  
  
Clark smiled as he hung up the phone. It sounds so easy, but she wouldn't listen to me earlier. I wonder if I should wait until school tomorrow, or...  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door.  
  
Martha answered it. "Lana! Please come in."  
  
The younger woman entered the house and looked around nervously. Seeing the two men, she greeted, "Clark, Mr. Kent, how are you?"  
  
"Hanging in there," Jonathan replied, trying to contain his nervousness over the situation.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you want to go up to the hay loft and talk?" Clark offered.  
  
"Afterwards," Lana accepted. "We all need to talk first."  



	5. True feelings revealed

Gaining Trust Part 5   
David J. Duncan 

Chapter 5  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked anxiously at each other. This was the type of conversation they had been dreading since they found Clark out in Sutter's Field. However, there was no going back now.   
  
"Absolutely," Martha agreed. "Please join us, Lana. We were just going to have something to drink. Weren't we?"  
  
"Sure," Jonathan added, sitting back down. "In fact, we were just talking to that professor out in Arizona about your trip. Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"Thanks," the visitor accepted. What did Professor Dubois want? Is everything okay? "The last couple of weeks have been really stressful."  
  
"I can imagine," the older woman surmised, putting out some pie for the guest.   
  
"Are you feeling any better since we dropped you off?" Clark wondered with concern.  
  
"I ran into Chloe at the Talon. She wanted to find out about the trip and well; I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. I got upset and left quickly. After I got home, I went for a ride. Somehow, things really fell into place for me while I was out there tonight. I realized that you're still you, Clark, powers or not. You risked everything to save me from falling. I'm really grateful for that. Just tell me one thing, why didn't you trust me with this secret? You know you can tell me anything," Lana explained.  
  
Clark flushed with embarrassment, but remained silent.  
  
Jonathan cleared his throat and admitted, "That's not his fault, Lana. His mother and I have told him not to say anything about his powers to anyone. It's as much for your protection as it was for his sake."  
  
"So, you don't want us to get involved?" she asked, dreading his answer.  
  
"Of course, we do," Martha assured her. "We just wanted Clark to be careful is all. Now that you know, can you keep his secret?"  
  
Lana flashed a smile. "Of course! There was never any other choice for me." Turning to her boyfriend, she asked, "Clark, we've been through a lot in the past week. Seeing you...well...as you really are along with our other new friends and the situation, it's really stressed me out. It also put matters in perspective for me. I really care about you and it was stupid of me to treat you as I did. I'm sorry about that."  
  
Clark smiled. That's a big relief. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Lana. Believe me, there are so many times I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Such as when you pulled me out of the twister after the Spring Formal, right?" she pointed out. "You didn't have to lie to me about that one. Now I know how Lex felt after the bridge incident, but that's okay. I'm just glad you were there for me and will continue to be there." Her eyes shone into his. "That is if you want to be."  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed, hugging her tightly. "Umm, do you mind if we talk outside?"  
  
"Go ahead," Martha agreed, giving them a warm smile. "Your father and I will finish up in here."  
  
"Sure, Son. Just remember, it's getting late. Don't talk too long, okay?" his father added.  
  
"Right," Lana agreed, heading out the screen door. "Nell would be worried."  
  
Clark nodded and followed her outside.   
  
The two parents suddenly felt their nerves loosen a bit as they saw them head for the barn. Suddenly, they knew that everything was going to be okay after all.  
  
****  
  
Lana walked into the Fortress proper and looked around. It feels weird. All of a sudden, I understand why he calls it the Fortress of Solitude. "Is this what it's like? To hide here with your secrets?"  
  
He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Yeah. I wish you wouldn't say it like that though. Doing it was bad enough. Hearing it from you is worse."  
  
She studied him for a second. So much power and yet, he's like any other guy. Look, he's sweating. I should give him a break. No, after all the guessing, it's good to make him sweat a bit. "Did you learn anything from this past week?"  
  
He nodded. "I learned that some secrets are worth keeping, but eventually, you can't hold onto all of them. You also have to open yourself up to your friends at some point no matter the cost."  
  
She stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to lose your secret to save me, Clark. You know that thinking of you kept me going in that awful place especially with that monster threatening us."  
  
He studied her-watching the late spring breeze teasing her hair, the moonlight sparkling off of her eyes and teeth, and her skin glow with the soft sheen. I love her so much. How can I tell her that?  
  
Her eyes watered as she could feel his emotions energizing the air between them. After all of this time, can't he tell me? Her frustration caused her eyes to water and she turned away from him.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lana."  
  
"Clark, don't."  
  
"Lana, look at me."  
  
"No. I can't keep this up. I have to know if we can trust each other."  
  
"Lana, look at me...please," he repeated himself and gently spun her around. Wrapping his arms around her, he told her, "I couldn't stand thinking of you in that place. I...don't."  
  
He said it. Well, close enough. "Clark, how much do you trust me?"  
  
"Lana. You know better than to ask that."  
  
"Then, as Chloe would say: 'Shut up, Farm Boy'." Then, she kissed him, sending sparks between them.  
  
For a long minute, the connection sent warm feelings through both of them, propelling them to emotional levels never previously experienced.   
  
"Clark, I love you. Okay? And I know you feel the same way about me even if you're too shy to say it."  
  
"Not anymore. Lana, I love you too and I always have. Thank you for relieving this burden for me...for sharing it with me."  
  
"Any time. Any time," she assured him, kissing his cheek and sharing the view of the Kansas prairie with him. He's mine. And I'm his. Finally, we're together. Seeing a shooting star crease the night sky, she wished, Please let Nell say yes. I want to be down there with everyone and be around Adam and the others. Most importantly, I want to be there for Clark. Please let her say yes.  
  
"Things will work out, Lana. We just need to have faith," he replied optimistically.  
  
"I know, Clark. Having you say that makes all of the difference in the world," she agreed. "Uh, it's getting late and I don't want to get Nell any more riled than she already is. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"You bet. Thanks for coming by," he said enthusiastically.  
  
"My pleasure," she concluded, kissing him again before heading down the stairs and riding off on Buttercup toward her home.  
  
With every hoof beat, he watched her ride across the grasslands. For so long, he had stared from afar, stealing glances of her whenever he could. Now it was different. They had a relationship...not one built on lies and deceit, but honesty, understanding, love, and trust. And that felt right to both of them.  
  



	6. Conclusion: Party at the Talon

Gaining Trust Conclusion   
David J. Duncan 

Conclusion  
  
[Smallville High-The next day]  
  
As classes started the next day, the senior class buzzed with anticipation as Clark and Lana finally made their reappearance at school after a week and a half of travel and shrouded mystery. Despite the fact that the duo rushed to get their stuff out of their lockers and hustle off for the sanctuary of English class, their friends and even some people they hardly knew peppered them with queries about what had really happened behind the scenes out in Tucson.  
  
****  
  
After a hectic day of classes, they walked into The Torch holding hands and looking around. It felt good to be back in the newsroom again.  
  
Their manner of entrance didn't escape Chloe who frowned. C'mon. You know what's going on. It stinks and it hurts, but they're an item. Besides, there are other fish in the sea. One could always look around. There's Lex...yeah right...like he'd ever look at me seriously anyway. Composing herself, she asked, "Hey, guys! Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes. We are. Thanks, Chloe," Lana replied warmly.  
  
"No hard feelings about yesterday, Clark?" the blonde editor wondered sheepishly.  
  
"You wouldn't be you if you weren't looking out for your friends, Chloe," he assured her, rubbing her shoulder. "That what makes you special. Believe me, I understand."  
  
"Thanks, Clark," Chloe expressed, allowing a wistful smile to linger a bit before turning to her other friend, "Now, Lana, about that piece?"   
  
The brunette nodded and sat down at the computer. I was working on Nell's computer last night and typed out something. I was wondering what you would think of it." Pressing a few buttons, she brought up the document on the screen and sent it to the printer for a hard copy. "HC's on the way."  
  
"I read it over and it sounds great to me, but I'm biased," Clark cracked good-naturedly.  
  
Chloe observed his tone and the Kent smile accompanying it. He's really happy and seems to have let down his guard a bit. Whatever you're doing, Lana, keep it up. Just don't hurt him. Please. She read the piece over, observing every detail surrounding Alicia Fallone's story and the aftermath of her death. While Lana had always been a good writer, this piece utilized superb word choice, an eye for detail, and had a solid punch at the end. Twice more she read it. Each time, she was impressed again. What happened out there?  
  
"Well?" Lana wondered anxiously.  
  
"This is awesome! I hope the college visitation piece will be as good," the editor-in-chief praised.  
  
"It will be. I'll get to work on it after dinner tonight," he promised. "Meantime, I need to get home to get chores done. Lana, meet you at the Talon later?"  
  
"You bet. Lex has assured me that the fax machine will be ready and waiting for us. Chloe, you want to come and celebrate with us?" Lana invited.  
  
"No thanks. I...have a big piece to work on for tomorrow's edition. You guys have fun, okay?"  
  
"If you're sure," Clark tried to interject to change her mind.  
  
"Go on. It'll be okay," she insisted.  
  
"Take care. If you change your mind, the invite's there, Chloe," Lana reminded her as they left.  
  
After they were gone, Chloe stared at the door and shook her head before returning to her piece. Cornell's waiting for me anyhow. I'll fax the letter in the morning.  
  
****   
  
[The Talon-Later that night]  
  
The party bustled well after hours inside of the converted theatre. Thanks to Lex's generosity, the coffee flowed well into the night and food was provided for all.  
  
Before things got started however, the owners set up the machine and called everyone together.   
  
"Okay, everyone! It's time to commit to our choices," Lana announced to everyone. "Pete, you want to go first?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks. Well, I can't wait to razz you guys come football and basketball seasons. You both know that the door's open for you in Westwood," their friend assured them, sending the acceptance letter through. "That's it. I'm officially a Bruin now," Pete said humorously before rejoining Erica in the audience.   
  
"Clark?" Lana asked. "Want to go next?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed. Here's to our future. With that, he placed the letter in the machine, dialed the number, and hit the button, sending it to Tucson. "Now I can say the same for you in the desert, Pete. Lana?"  
  
She smiled and flushed a bit as she looked around the shop. So many memories from so much time spent here. It's time to move on. Having thought that, she sent her fax through as well. "There. Now, I can say the same. Shall we move on to the coffee?"  
  
Lex disagreed. "I see one other person waiting to fax her letter in. Miss Sullivan, do you want to join us?"  
  
"That's okay. I'll do it in the morning," she replied.  
  
Clark walked over and shook his head. "No sense in being a spoil sport, Chloe. C'mon. We're friends, right?"  
  
"Right. I guess," she sighed.  
  
What's with her? "Then can you join us? Just fax your letter through to Ithaca and celebrate. All right?"  
  
"Okay," she relented, managing a smile for all concerned. Placing her acceptance in the fax, she punched the numbers out and fired her letter off to Cornell.   
  
"Thank you. Now that wasn't so painful, was it?" Lex cracked, the smug grin on his face.   
  
"No. It wasn't," she replied. What's his angle?  
  
"Relax. Have a good time," he assured her, watching as the others talked and enjoyed themselves. After a lot of hard work, it was truly a night for celebration and for friendship. Those things definitely needed to be embraced no matter how close or how far people were from each other.  
  
As the music piped over the loud speaker, Clark and Lana stood on the balcony overlooking everything and stared into each other's eyes, admiring the sparkle of what they saw there. Their mutual feelings had survived the crisis in Tucson and had become stronger because of it. No matter what new challenges their future held, they would face it together. With trust in each other and their love, they would succeed.  
  
In the end, that's all that would matter.  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
(**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this one! Now that we all understand how Clark and Lana worked through the issues before "Under Siege", we're up to date on everything. Take another look at "Under Siege". Now, everything should be a little clearer. g> Of course, that one and my other stories are at my "Dubois Chronicles" site http://dante6.fanspace.com/dubois/dubois.html and at my DuboisChronicleUpdates group.**)  
  
Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!  
  
  
  



End file.
